


The Edible Nest by Murinae

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: In the beginning, when we come -- we come into the world not knowing how to hear.





	The Edible Nest by Murinae

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Edible Nest](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15245) by Murinae. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : The Edible Nest  
**Author** : Murinae  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Mushi-Shi  
**Character** : Ginko  
**Rating** : No bad language, sex, or violence. But vaguely disturbing, perhaps.  
**Warnings** : None  
**Summary** : In the beginning, when we come -- we come into the world not knowing how to hear.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://murinae.livejournal.com/160489.html)  
**Length**  
No music: 47:20  
Opening: 48:45  
Background: 51:09  
Background and Opening: 52:26  
Opening and Music: 52:26  
Download Link:  
[ here with no music ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/The%20Edible%20Nest%20%28no%20music%29%20by%20Murinae.mp3.zip)  
[ here with opening](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/The%20Edible%20Nest%20%28with%20opening%29%20by%20Murinae.mp3.zip)  
[ here with background and opening](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/The%20Edible%20Nest%20%28with%20background%20and%20opening%29%20by%20Murinae.mp3.zip)  
[ here with opening and music ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/The%20Edible%20Nest%20%28with%20opening%20and%20music%29%20by%20Murinae.mp3.zip)

no music: 

with opening: 

background and opening: 

opening  & music: 

**Author's Note:**

> "Background" means there is music behind the audio recording at some points, underlying the voice. The Background file also has musical breaks and contains all the same music as  
> "Music" which has the same music as Background but none of it is in the background. For "Music" all of the recording is plain, either music or words.  
> "Opening" means there's a lead in and a lead out. I used the opening theme of Mushi-Shi. 
> 
> All music used is from the Mushi-Shi sound track. I personally think it adds to this story which is already so wonderfully like an episode of the original show.


End file.
